


Serenity At Last

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: He reaches for his tea that’s still pleasantly hot and takes a sip. It’s a nice day. All the days lately have been nice.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Serenity At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Quiet - Day 15 of [Giucorreias'](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com/) Flufftober on tumblr.

There’s a gentle breeze coming through the window, carrying the scent of a freshly planted garden. Birds chirping sweet songs in the distance. Crowley lies dozing on the sofa all while Aziraphale sits reading in his arm chair. He’d been reading out loud and had reached the end of the book. He closes it softly, placing it on the table. He reaches for his tea that’s still pleasantly hot and takes a sip. It’s a nice day. All the days lately have been nice. Taking a deep breath he doesn’t need, Aziraphale basks in the peaceful quiet. Ever since they moved out of the hustle and bustle of the city and into a cottage out in the South Downs, this is what most of their days look like. Aziraphale takes another sip of his tea and thinks to himself that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He sets his cup down and stands looking over at the sofa. It’s a rarity that Aziraphale wants to nap, but then he thinks about it and getting to lay next to his love in these quiet moments gives him such a wonderful feeling inside. So, that’s exactly what he does. Walking over to Crowley, he takes the demon’s mobile that is slipping out of his hands and sets it on the table. As Aziraphale settles next to him, Crowley snakes an arm around the angel like he’s been waiting for this exact moment. Two small smiles dance across their faces, unbeknownst to the other, as they calmly drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this small fic please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day so much brighter <3
> 
> I appreciate y'all so much!
> 
> Come chat on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) :)


End file.
